The Man behind the Mask
by ValeriaAnne
Summary: At Day, Ben Solo is the CEO and the owner of "the First Order". Ben Solo goes to bed at 9 p.m. Ben Solo is a good man. At night, however, Kylo Ren is the CEO and the owner of "the Falcon". Kylo Ren is a very, very naughty man.
1. Two sides, one coin

**Summary: At Day, Ben Solo is the CEO and the owner of "the First Order"; a courier company that ensures its customers all of their packages are delivered without so much as a single scratch.**

 **Ben Solo goes to bed at 9 p.m. Ben Solo is a good man.**

 **At night, however, Kylo Ren is the CEO and the owner of "the Falcon"; an adult dating/escorting application with only one employee; Kylo Ren; the Man behind the Mask who attracts women with a MASK kink.**

 **Kylo Ren is a very, very naughty man.**

* * *

 **First of all, I need to confess that in this story, I am WAY out of my comfort zone. I have never written M-rated stories before, so I guess you can imagine why this is such a scary challenge for me. Also, this is my first Star Wars fanfiction, so, it seems the challenge just got bigger xD**

 **NOTE: New tags will be added as the story progresses. So, please, mind the tags.**

 **Enough rambling and let's start.**

* * *

To the outside world, and for a very long time, Ben Solo was a lost cause.

Unbalanced, oversensitive, a control freak, can't control his emotions, has anger and trust issues, power hungry, dominant, etc. In other words, he was a complete disaster.

But to Leia Organa and Han Solo, Ben was just Ben; their child. Their only child for whom they were willing to go to the end of the world if it meant he could return to who he once was; Benjamin Solo, not Kylo Ren.

Unbeknownst to many people, Ben Solo, during his earlier adult years, fell for a scheme planned by a man named Andy Snoke. To the outside world, Andy Snoke was a famous businessman, or what some people would call a tycoon. But in the dark shadows, and to his very private and well-chosen inner circle, Lord Snoke was the head of a secret cult that he founded and named "the First Order".

Snoke's vision was so similar to the dark side of Eugenics; lesser people don't deserve to live, they are a burden that constantly demands money, nutrition, free education, free medication and other services while their contributions to the world are very small, if not null.

Snoke's vision was that people are valued as humans based on their intellect and how much money they have, or can have if they used said intellect "wisely", according to his definition of "wisely". Snoke's mission was to recruit as many young people as possible, people who were so captivated and fascinated by his success as a businessman that it was enough to lure them to his lair, then, using some extra effort, he could manipulate them and convince them with his vision. Snoke was very careful in choosing his apprentices, paying extra attention to those he chose to join him, making sure they were malleable enough to accept his twisted vision, weak enough to allow his ideas into their minds, but smart enough to add value to the organization and not strong enough to take over control or escape; In other words; his mission was to recruit chess pawns.

Snoke had a previous experience with being sloppy choosing a new apprentice. She was a brilliant young woman who worked at his company. He saw that she fit the profile, and unfortunately she took the first bait. But when things got more serious, she refused joining him, which left Snoke no other choice but to kill her as she was already informed with some of the cult's secrets and those should never come out to the light. Snoke arranged for her murder, and he had to pay a good sum of money to cover it up. While money wasn't an issue to Snoke, either was murder per se, Snoke hated mistakes, and whenever he laid eyes on a new potential follower, he would always set that young woman in front of his eyes as a reminder of a grave mistake he would never repeat.

Unfortunately, Ben Solo fell for Snoke's trap. As a somewhat troubled young man who thrived to build his own legacy, other than living in the shadows of his parents' legacies, Ben seized every opportunity to keep away from his parents' lines of work; Leia Organa was a well-known senator and Han Solo was a famous pilot. Being the son of two popular people was more than Ben could handle, and he always suspected that people liked him or treated him well only because of his parents, so he couldn't wait to make a name for himself, and unfortunately, Snoke sensed the young man's turmoil and used it to his own advantage. It was even better because Ben was the son of Snoke's fiercest enemy; Senator Leia Organa.

At the end, after Snoke was defeated, Ben found himself back to square one. Guilt ate at him for doing all those horrible things under Snoke's supervision, for breaking his parents' heart, but most of all, because somehow, in the middle of his inner emotional turmoil, sometimes he would catch himself searching for the other man, Kylo Ren, the man he once was, back in Snoke's cult. The man behind the mask.

Four years later, after so many tears, confessions, misplaced emotions and much-needed apologies and support, Ben Solo was back on his feet with one dream coming true; he made himself a name away from his parents' legacies.

Ben knew and understood that one of the reasons he agreed to join Snoke was that he wanted to build his own legacy. And now, his dream was accomplished with his own company: the First Order.

Much to his parents' dismay, Ben insisted on naming his courier company after the name of Snoke's fallen organization. To him, it was some sort of bitter-sweet revenge. To take something from Snoke's evil empire and turn it into such a mundane thing by Snoke's "high" standards, and Ben now flourished in defeating Snoke, even if the old man was already six feet under.

 _"Ben, why would you do that?" Leia exclaimed._

 _"I like it." Ben shrugged._

 _"The hell you are." Han shouted._

 _"Ben?" Leia said softly._

 _Ben gazed at her silently._

 _"Seriously, why?" Leia insisted._

 _Ben took a deep breath then said, "It fits the company's field, you know, ordering packages and shipping, the first because we are in a competitive market, and also…."_

 _"BEN!" Han yelled, willing his son to stop bluffing and say the truth._

 _Ben exhaled sharply then cried "Alright, that's it. You need, and I also need, to accept that some part of me will always be attached to this place, even if all that remains of it is a name."_

 _As soon as the words left his mouth, Ben regretted saying them as he saw the look of horror on his parents' faces._

 _Ben raised his hands in a placating gesture, "I don't mean emotionally attached. This phase of my life is completely behind me and you both know that."_

 _Ben took a breath of relief when he saw that his words somehow made his parents look a bit more comfortable, so he continued, "I feel like he owes me that. It's like revenge; taking something so precious to him and converting it to something that's truly mine. Something that fits my plans and my goals."_

 _Han sighed deeply, then said calmly, though his features were sad, still looking at his son, "Leia, I think Ben is right. We need to accept his decision."_

 _Leia and Han were more than grateful that their son was back, but they had a hard time accepting that a small part of him will always live and thrive in darkness. They knew Ben now had a better control on this part, and it was definitely better than losing their son for good. They needed to live with the fact that no one is perfect, and appreciate and support their son knowing he was trying so hard to suppress this dark side and keep it under control._

* * *

One of the things that helped Ben's recovery a lot after Snoke's cult fell was visiting a psychologist. Though he never admitted it to anyone, Ben was grateful for Phasma, his psychologist, as she helped him through his journey back to the light. One of the biggest issues that Ben and Phasma worked on was Ben's anger issues and anger management. Phasma noticed Ben's anger issues since their first session, and though Ben tried to deny it for a long time, claiming that it was only stress, Phasma succeeded in making him confess that he did indeed have such issues.

 _"Sometimes, I feel like I need to punch something, or someone." Ben said, exasperated._

 _"Someone?" Phasma raised an eyebrow._

 _Ben closed his eyes for moment and said, "It's usually Snoke's face that I want to punch, but since he is dead, it makes me even angrier because I can't punch him now."_

 _"So, what do you do when you feel that way?" Phasma asked calmly._

 _"I run."_

 _"You run?"_

 _"Yes. I put on my sportswear and go running until I can't breathe."_

 _"And does that help?"_

 _"Only temporarily." Ben answered, annoyed._

 _There was silence for ten seconds before Phasma leaned forward a little and asked, "Why do you feel angry, Ben?"_

 _"What do you mean?" Ben said, trying to avoid that conversation._

 _"My question is simple. You seem to feel angry a lot, which is neither usual nor healthy. What makes you angry most of the time? What triggers it? Can you sense a pattern? Something or a group of things, or people, that trigger such emotions?"_

 _Suddenly, Ben stood up and started pacing the room. "I am angry because I was weak enough to be seduced by the dark side. To fail my parents and to hurt so many people."_

 _"Are you angry because a part of you still doesn't seem to see a problem with that?"_

 _Ben turned to face her, furrowed his brows and said nothing._

 _Phasma gestured for him to sit and he obliged. Phasma knew she was stepping into a dangerous territory, so she spoke as calmly and steadily as she could. "Ben, it is not wrong to have a dark side. We all have darkness inside us. It is true that yours is a bit stronger, but still, you can control it now. You learned how to do that. You wanted to learn how to do that. That counts, Ben."_

 _"I don't want to be that person again." Ben said in a low voice, rubbing his temples tiredly._

 _"You won't, as long as you know how to control it and control your anger."_

 _Ben clinched his fists angrily, "I feel angry because of what I did and this voice inside me keeps saying that it wasn't my fault and it makes me angrier because the voice in my head sounds like me. It's like a fucking endless loop and I can't get out of it."_

 _Phasma leaned backwards on her chair and said, "What about more physical activity? You say running helps you. Maybe, you can let the anger out by doing some tough physical activities."_

 _"Like what?" Ben asked, more than glad that they changed the topic, for now at least._

 _"Anything. It doesn't matter. As long as it makes you comfortable and release the negative emotions and built-up energy inside you. And as long as it's safe, of course."_

And that's when Ben started taking Phasma's advice.

Screaming at walls didn't work. Mainly because Ben didn't live in an empty neighborhood.

Boxing helped for a while, but only physically, with the extra physical energy.

Running in the wee hours of the morning was also good for a while. Swimming, kickboxing also had their fair share.

Meditation was a no-no, because, hell, he was Ben Solo and Ben Solo was no man of meditation and sitting quite still for more than 2 minutes. That's why work meetings were his second-worst nightmare.

Ben searched and searched for another way to release his darker impulses; impulses that he tried not to indulge too much but without completely ignoring them, otherwise things might get out of control and no one, including him, wants Kylo Ren to raise from his ashes.

So, Ben came up with the best (probably the worst) and most basic and instinctual idea ever.

Sex.

And Kylo Ren.

Because little did Phasma know, that Ben hid a tiny detail from her; it wasn't always about anger. But a part of him thrived on dominance. He was an Alpha by nature, and all this built up energy inside him could only be released by one man, and that man was Kylo Ren.

Also, there is that proverb that says: If you can't beat them, join them.

So, as a solution, and unknown to everyone around him, Ben coded a mobile application called "the Falcon"; an online dating/escorting application where women can create their personal "anonymous" accounts and request the special service from the only employee; Kylo Ren.

Because what's better than sex to release all energy? What's more effective than a power play? What is better than indulging his own little fantasy; wearing the mask, being super-dominant, even if it's temporary and even if it's only a game?

At night, Ben Solo goes to sleep early because he has to wake up early for work. Ben Solo is a very good and punctual man.

But some other nights, Kylo Ren puts Ben Solo to bed, wears the mask and goes on a late-night date.

Ben Solo and Kylo Ren are two sides of the same coin.

* * *

Ben Solo's vision for his company was as clear as day:

 _"Time is of essence."_

 _"Quality is the cherry on top."_

Ben Solo chose his employees very carefully. Every employee in "the First Order" has to have an interview with Mr. Solo before having an interview with the head of department or the team's manager. His own hiring criteria was very specific and quite demanding.

Much to Ben's secret delight, employees of "The First Order" were on the verge of respect mixed with a bit of wariness when it came to him. No one feared him, of course, he wasn't a scary man, but he was as sharp as a lightsaber and when needed, as menacing as a Vader.

Yet, everyone was happy with this arrangement, the employees did their job perfectly, he was polite, if not in a social manner, but polite nonetheless, an unspoken agreement that everyone in "the First Order" accepted.

Nearly everyone.

Except her.

The head of "Scavenging" department as she likes to name it, against his will.

Rey Niima.

* * *

 **So, there is that, and I honestly have no idea if this is a twisted idea or not (Maybe time for me to visit a psychiatrist myself!)**

 **Seriously, I believe that if we are so lucky to have a redemption scene for Ben Solo in Star Wars: Episode XI, we need to be prepared that there will always be a part of him that stays in the dark. I mean, it does run in the family, doesn't it? For me, it will be more realistic, because no one is actually perfect. Ben Solo has a light side and Rey also has her dark side.**

 **Anyway, there is the first chapter. So, let me know what you think** **J**


	2. Hello, little one

**Note:** Alright, I know this has been like FOREVER, and if there are still any followers to this cursed story, I truly apologize.

This last year has been the busiest for me. I changed jobs. I changed my WHOLE career. I had my . thesis defense. I made new decisions. I regretted old decisions. In summary, it was one hell of a roller-coaster year.  
So, this is the second chapter that I have been editing forEVER because I wanted it to be perfect (and I am sure it's far from that), but let's just hope for the best.  
Thank you :)

* * *

"Miss Niima", Ben Solo's deep voice echoed through the open desk area in "The First Order" company.

"Yes, sir?" Startled, Rey lifted her head from her laptop's screen and turned it to her boss.

"In my office. Now." Ben Solo ordered firmly, before turning on his heels and marching back to his office.

Rey sighed deeply, steeling herself for another round of her daily "fights" with her boss and the CEO of the company. She locked the screen of her laptop, then stood up and quietly walked to the CEO's office, knocking twice on the ajar door and ignoring the concerned yet amused eyes of her coworkers and friends.

Silently, Rey stepped into the office and closed the door behind her. She turned to face her boss, who was already seated behind his desk, only to find him staring angrily at her.

"Miss Niima, what have I said about this before?" Ben asked in a calm yet menacing voice, as if withholding himself from wreaking havoc upon her.

"About what, sir?"

"You don't know?" Ben said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, sir." Rey replied quietly, trying to fight the smile that threatened to spread across her face.

"About calling the "DisRecovery" department the "Scavenging" department."

"Well, my department-" Rey started.

"Not your department, Miss Niima." Ben interrupted coldly.

"THE department is about collecting lost things, polishing them, then re-selling them at good prices, donating most of the income to charities. We also help our most trusted customers re-sell their unused or belongings to….."

"The department already has a name, Miss Niima."

"DisRecovery is just so boring." Rey shrugged.

"Excuse me?" Ben shouted, taken aback as if slapped. "It's innovative; the combination of two different words. It's a creative choice." He continued, defending his choice.

"It IS boring. Typical. Expected, even if it's 'a combination of two different words'. We need something else. A more attractive name. Something shocking"

"And "scavenging" is an attractive name? It sure is shocking, I will give you that!"

"It is. Attractive and shocking. Unexpected. Nontraditional and…"

"Miss Niima!" Ben interrupted impatiently.

Rey stopped talking, talking some deep breaths as if she has just run ten miles, "Yes, sir?"

Ben stared into her eyes before coldly saying. "Stop inflicting your personal opinions upon my company."

"My personal….." Rey murmured in confusion.

Ben narrowed his eyes dangerously and continued, "We both know what I mean."

There was a beat of heavy silence, and to Ben's horror, he was a witness to the moment his words clicked in Rey's mind. Against his will, he felt a big wave of guilt hitting him like a brick.

"You have no right." Rey whispered harshly, her little body vibrating with anger and disappointment.

"When you are tampering with my company, I have every right." Ben said, though his voice came a little shakier than he intended.

Rey's mind darted back to a conversation she had with her boss, Ben Solo, three years ago. When she first joined as a new recruit to his –back then- startup company.

"I reviewed your documents, Miss Niima." Ben Solo, her interviewer said, while flipping through the papers in front of him.

"Is there something wrong with them?" she asked nervously, wringing her hands together.

"No." he replied curtly, then raised his eyes to glance at his interviewee and continued, "However, according to the documents here, you grew up in the system."

"How is that of any relevance to the job I am applying for?" Rey narrowed her eyes, already feeling uneasy and dreadful about how this conversation may go. It happened before and it may happen again.

It seemed Ben sensed her unease. He straightened his body to look properly at her and replied almost embarrassingly, "Don't take it personally, Miss Niima."

"Then how do you suggest I take it? Because this is not professional." Rey continued, her voice a little louder with every word.

"I am merely saying that I admire what you have accomplished."

Rey swallowed heavily, digging her nails into the palms of her hands as she always did when she wanted to stop herself from crying.

Ben narrowed his eyes, feeling a bit guilty with how he phrased his words, "Trust me; that is all I meant. If I have a problem with hiring you only because you were in the foster system, then I must be a retarded person. And believe me, Miss Niima, I am far from being retarded."

When he noticed she was still distressed by the way she clenched her fists, he added, "Pardon me if my choice of words wasn't ideal."

Rey swallowed again, this time with more ease and some hope. She couldn't stop herself from asking, "So, does that mean I got the job?"

Ben took another long look at her resume, before raising his eyes to meet hers, "Yes."

And Rey has never felt happier.

"Congratulations, and welcome to the First Order." Ben Solo continued, extending his hand to shake the hand of his new employee.

Before either of them could utter another syllable, Rey stormed out of Ben's office, only to be stopped mid-storm by her friend, Paige, who was just turning around the corner, heading from the kitchen to her desk.

"Rey? What-?"

"HOW DARE HE?!" Rey screamed, not caring who could hear her.

"Rey? What's wrong?" Paige asked her in concern.

"He has no right." Rey shouted, pointing to the open door she just went through.

Quickly, Paige knew that Rey was talking about their scary boss, so she dragged Rey to the kitchen area again to talk freely away from the eavesdroppers and the door of said boss.

"Rey, calm down sweetie and tell me what happened." Paige said in a calm voice.

"How dare he point out to my childhood and my…"

"Rey, calm down."

"No, I won't. Just because he is the CEO doesn't give him the right to treat me like that."

"Rey, take a deep breath and tell me what happened." Paige said firmly, trying to get Rey's attention and get her to calm down a bit.

Thankfully, Rey took several deep breaths, then she proceeded to tell Paige everything that happened since she stepped her feet inside their boss's office.

"…and then he dares to point out that I call it the "scavenging" department because of my tough childhood." Rey shouted again, tears willing up in her eyes but refusing to fall.

Paige rubbed Rey's back soothingly, "Oh, Rey. I am sure he didn't mean it. He was just pushing your buttons. He really hates that name. Both of you have this fight literally every other day. He hates being questioned about his choices and decisions at work. You know that."

"But….."

"Rey, I am not saying he has the right to say what he said. I know that this subject is really sensitive, but the truth is our boss is emotionally retarded." Paige smirked.

When these words didn't elicit even a simple smile from Rey, Paige sighed dejectedly.

"Alright, change of plans." Paige added, rubbing her hands together, her eyes gleaming. "Rey, I think you need a stress release."

"A what?"

"A stress release. To unwind and release all this bent-up frustrating energy."

"I have a boxing lesson tomorrow and-"

"Not boxing." Paige interrupting with an evil grin.

Rey narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her friend, then it all clicked. "NO!"

"I haven't even-"

"You think I don't know that look on your face? Well, you are wrong." Rey gritted her teeth before adding, "I am not going to dress up in skimpy skirts and sheer tops and hang out in an over-crowded bar full of sweaty horny people then pick a random guy to fuck for the night. Don't you remember what happened the last time?"

Paige giggled, "He was a new recruit here, thank God I remembered before things got out of hand."

Rey rolled her eyes at her friends but said nothing. Both girls sat in silence for thirty seconds before Paige triumphantly asked, "Have you tried the Falcon?"

"Is that a male-stripper you are friends with?" Rey deadpanned.

"No, it is an app." Paige replied as it was the most known fact in the world.

"An app? Like a dating app?"

"Um, no, not exactly like that." Paige said, biting her lower lip and thinking about how to break the news to Rey. She looked around, making sure no one was listening before continuing, "It is a dating app, but not the typical type of dating."

Rey rubbed her forehead and sighed, "Just say it, Paige, whatever it is. You don't surprise me anymore."

"It hooks you with someone to have sex with." Paige shrugged, trying to make her words sound as causal as possible.

Rey blinked twice then said, "That's what dating apps do."

"No, not like that. It's like you pick a specific man and then you pick a place and then you jump to the steamy part. No dinner and 'getting to know each other' bullshit."

Rey stared at her friend, open-mouthed with shock for a solid fifteen seconds, an then, "OH, MY GOD! Like a prostitution service?"

"Well, no, not exactly."

"Paige, are you insane? I can't-" Rey argued.

"Why can't you? You are single, beautiful and sexy. And above all, you are a human with human needs."

"I am so not listening to that." Rey muttered as she stood up. Quickly, Paige pulled her to sit down again on the kitchen chair next to her.

"Just think about it, Rey. It's a really popular app. Here, let us check it out together."

Paige pulled out her phone from her pocket, then opened Google Play and searched the app's name. Clicking on it, she turned the phone to Rey and showed her the few screenshots in the app's page.

Rey swallowed nervously, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. In front of her eyes was a picture of….a man, she presumed, with a metal mask covering his face and head. She swiped left and she was greeted with another full-length photo of the same man, wearing some sort of block trousers, shirt and cape that covered all his body, along with the same metal mask. She kept swiping left, and all the photos were with the same mask and the same cape. All in black.

"I don't understand. Is this the same person?" Rey tilted her head.

"Yes."

"Why does he wear a mask?"

"Secrecy. Mystery." Paige shrugged.

"So, I am supposed to what? Have a sex date with a masked man that I don't even know how he looks like?" Rey asked incredulously.

Another long moment of silence passed before Rey whispered, "Have you tried it before?"

"No." A beat of silence, then "But maybe I was-"

"Paige!" Rey yelled in mortification.

"What? He looks hot!" Paige giggled.

"He looks hot!" Rey scoffed. "He doesn't look at all. He wears a mask."

"Well, yeah." Paige scratched her head then continued with a hesitant smile, "His mask looks hot."

"His mask looks creepy."

"Well, that's the point. Mysterious and dark. All girls need a dark adventure even once in their lives."

"Paige, have you, I mean…you have never…."

"No, of course not." Paige replied quickly.

"Then why are you suggesting that?" Rey asked, pointing to the phone.

"I am saying no, because I have a fiancé now, Rey. Of course I don't cheat on him. But maybe in my wilder days…"she raised her eyebrow playfully.

"Good God, Paige!"

"What? I was once single, you know. Single ladies get to do whatever they want. And flash news, Rey, you are single."

"Then you used this app before?"

"No, I am not into apps, but I have my own wild story."

"What..."

"And that's a story for another time. We need to focus on you, now." Paige interrupted.

"Paige, I am not sure this is a good idea." Rey said, shaking her head and eyeing the phone suspiciously.

"I am not saying this is a good idea." Paige reasoned, "It is a crazy idea. And you definitely need that. Does you a little good to go wild for some time, get rid of all this tension."

When Rey didn't respond, Paige sighed. "Look, you don't have to use this app. Choose any other way to release all the stress and anger. But if you want a mind-blowing sex with no strings attached, trust me, this is your man." Paige winked.

"How do you know this is even safe?"

"I know people."

"People who…used this app before?"

Paige didn't say anything. Instead, she smirked.

Rey shook her head in disbelief, "You are unbelievable, Paige."

"And yet you still love me." Paige laughed.

* * *

At 9 o'clock in the evening, Rey was sitting on her living room couch, watching some old movie on the TV, but she wasn't really paying attention. Her mind kept wandering to her conversation with Paige.

"Maybe that's what I need."

"No, of course not. He is a total stranger. With a mask."

"But Paige says she knows people."

"Well, with all due respect, Paige is not the FBI."

After twenty more agonizing minutes, Rey turned off her TV, then picked her smartphone from the coffee table, and without spending any more second thinking, she opened Google Play and downloaded the app.

"Here goes nothing." Rey murmured to her phone.

Next, she opened the app, then hesitated for a moment when she was asked to "create an account" or "login". She bit her lip nervously, then created a new account with her personal e-mail. Quickly going through the confirmation steps, she reached the profile completion step.

 **Name: Q'ira**

 **Age: 25**

 **Gender: Female**

Rey scoffed at that. Of course she was a female. Wasn't the name enough? Which was definitely not her real name! Why would she sign up for this if she wasn't a female? Maybe he had other preferences, or maybe he preferred a specific one.

Next, she added her location and marital status. _"Why does he care about marital status?"_

 **Location: Los Angeles**

 **Marital Status: Single**

Next was the "Preferences" filed. Should I write 'Men' in preferences? No, he will probably think I am mentally retarded since he is obviously a HE!" Rey thought, then she wrote N/A.

"Oh, God, did I just write N/A? What does he mean by preferences anyway?! I am insane. I am definitely so bloody insane and I am going to pay for it."

And she pressed SEND.

* * *

Next evening, Rey was eating her Chinese take-out on her couch when her phone binged. She glanced at it, then double checked and blinked rapidly as she realized she has just received a message through the app.

 **"Hello, little one."**

 _"Little one?! How old is this man? Damn it, Paige!"_

 **"Hello."**

 **"I have received your request."**

 **"Um, alright."**

 **"I am contacting you to confirm it."**

 **"Well, I sent it myself, didn't I?"**

 **"Some clients have second thoughts."**

 **"I confirm."**

 **"Details will be sent to you in a separate message through the app."**

 _"Put me in a mental asylum and lock me forever, please. What the hell am I doing?" Rey asked herself._


End file.
